The present invention concerns an adhesive tape consisting of a tape-like textile support and an adhesive coating applied to the support.
Textile adhesive tapes are known in different variants and are used in a variety of ways. Textile adhesive tapes in which the textile support consists of viscose staple fabric has the drawback that it is costly and subject to decay because of the viscose staple fabric. Viscose staple fabric adhesive tapes are also known with an additional acrylate coating. However, production of this acrylate-coated support is very demanding and therefore very expensive. Textile adhesive tapes made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) fabric are also connected with high manufacturing costs. Adhesives tapes that use needle punched nonwoven as textile support can only be produced as adhesive tapes that are wound onto themselves with an additional interliner, since needle punched nonwoven, because of its rough surface structure in the wound state, adheres so strongly that unwinding of the tape is no longer possible. Use of such interliners makes the production of such textiles tapes demanding and correspondingly cost-intensive.
The underlying task of the invention is to devise a textile adhesive tape of the type just described that can be unwound easily ready for use without special covering or treatment of the adhesive coating and does not exhibit the aforementioned drawbacks.
This is achieved according to the invention in that a tape-like support consists at least partially of a needle punched nonwoven from at least partially thermoplastic fibers, in which the thermoplastic fibers are bonded to each other at least partially by melting on the side opposite the adhesive coating.
Such melting of the fibers preferably occurs by one-sided heat calendering of the support material. A surface is produced by treatment of the fiber material according to the invention, which prevents unduly strong adhesion with the following layer during winding of the tape and tearing out of the fibers from their bond during unwinding of the tape. A cost-effective textile adhesive tape from needle punched nonwoven is therefore created without additional interliner